Promise
by nekon-chan
Summary: Naruto has a dream that complete changes his view on his best friend; Sasuke. "I'm not gay! That was just a dream! I don't love him!" Naruto starts ignoring Sasuke, avoiding him and they both create more trouble then usual. When and how will their feelings and situation be sorted out? Rated M for... complicated Situations. SasuNaru and a bit of NaruSaku, I'm sorry! crappy humor!
1. We meet again

**Promise**

Chapter 1: We meet again

"Hey Sakura, I hear there's this cute blonde transferring here and guess when… today!" Ino squealed.

"Ino, you already have a boyfriend and so do I." Sakura told Ino.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is amazing and I'm not talking about me, although I would have totally gone for him, I'm talking about Hinata."

"That's not such a bad idea. Is there a picture of him?"

"No, but there aren't any blondes in this school so I don't think it would be hard to find him."

"Is that him?" Sakura pointed towards a boy that was wearing a white top with an orange swirl on it. He also had black skinnies and a pair of white Nikes on. He had blue eyes and marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He had a toned body, you could tell. He was hot!

"If he is then, danm! Hinata you lucky bitch!" Ino cursed.

"You're too loud… he's nothing compared to Sasuke. My boyfriend is the most popular guy in this school and I'm pretty sure he won't lose to some blond exchange student from who knows where plus who knows what's going to happen." Sakura said in a proud tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I think he's coming this way! Where's Hinata, I'm going to go look for her. Keep him busy for Hinata, okay?" Ino walked away, leaving Sakura behind to stall the blonde.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the office is? This place is huge, I've been walking around for hours and I just can't find it." The blonde smiled.

"Sure but before that I have to ask you about stuff…" Sakura wanted to work up a conversation so she could stall him.

"Like?"

"What… What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya." Naruto extended his hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura extended her hand shook Naruto's.

"Nice to meet you too. What year?"

"Eleven."

"You're in the same year as me. I hope we have some classes together, I bet you want someone to give you a tour. I know the best person to give you one. Oh, look she's coming here… what a coincidence." Sakura grinned.

Naruto had no idea what was going on so he just went along with it thinking he would get a tour and be on his way. "Naruto, this is Hinata. She'll give you a tour! Oh, and this is Ino."

"Hi!" Ino looked at him and smiled.

"H-hello… I'm Hinata." Hinata blushed; she didn't even think Naruto would be such a looker and have a personality like that at the same time.

"Nice ta meet ya, Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"What do you think about Hinata, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, she's cute. Hinata, you look cute when you blush." Naruto didn't think he had said something that might have pointed to the wrong direction. A loud noise boomed through the whole place.

"There goes the bell. I'll take you to the office. Follow me, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto chimed.

On the way inside Naruto saw a boy about as tall as him walking alone by himself towards the entrance, or at least what Naruto thought of it as, he had pale skin and was wearing white shorts and a blue top on top. Naruto Just kept looking. He was amazing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. The pale guy looked up a shot a glare towards Sakura but started to walk towards her.

'Sasuke, Sa-Su-ke. Why does that sound familiar?' Naruto thought.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice. Then he looked at Naruto and just froze after a few seconds he blinked and shook his head.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be like that. This is Naruto, I think you should get to know him and stuff, not that it's any of my business but he just transferred here today so I thought maybe…"

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You probably want to go to the office… follow me. Sakura you go to class." That was a command and Sakura could tell so she quietly walked away. Sasuke started to walk and Naruto followed him. "You're Naruto… Naruto Uzamaki, right? Your dad is that business man that my dad is partnered up with. Am I correct?"

"uh, Yeah." Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke talk finally after so long. She thought he was going to lead him to the office in a very awkward silence. What shocked him more was that he was talking about his dad? "Wait… your Sasuke Uchia?" Naruto stopped walking and then blushed.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked. "Here's the office." Sasuke lead Naruto in to the office and talked to the lady that was flipping through some paper.

"What did you say his name was, again?" The lady asked

"Na-ru-to U-za-ma-ki." Sasuke said and glanced at Naruto, he was totally red.

"Here you go." She handed Sasuke the papers that had the data of Naruto's dorm section, room number and classes. Sasuke looked through them, smiled and then put on his normal look on again.

"Do something for me. Change the room number, make him move into mine. He's already in the same section as me, A, and I have no one sharing a room with me and the class order. Change it so it can match mine." Sasuke demanded. Sasuke's dad donated too much money to the school for the receptionist to ignore him and tell him no. After a few calls and typing the receptionist printed of some paper and gave them to Sasuke.

"Much better. Could you contact our teachers and tell them we won't be able to attend our classes today. Naruto, I'll take you to our room… we have some catching on to do. I'll give you a tour in about a week, you won't be able you get out of bed until then anyway." Sasuke smirked.

"R-right… What!?" Naruto stammered.

Sasuke exited the building and Naruto just followed like before. "It's a bother making trips from the dorms to your classes but you'll get used."

"What's the number, for my room that is." Naruto asked.

"You mean _our _room, right?" Sasuke corrected.

"No, What do you mean? I was supposed to have my own room."

"I took care of that, now stop being annoying and get inside the building." Sasuke opened the door to dorm A.

"You still haven't answered me."

"Right… just follow me. You ask too many questions." Sasuke was definitely annoyed. The way to the room was short but felt long… for Naruto at least. It was short but long, silent, boring and somehow electric.

'_69… what type of number is that?!'_

"Here we are." Sasuke pulled Naruto inside and shut the door then slammed Naruto against it. "I've been waiting so long for this…" Sasuke smashed his lips against Naruto's! Naruto tried to fight back but he couldn't get Sasuke off of him, Naruto surrendered and just stood there. His knees start feeling weak. Sasuke finally let go and Naruto gasped for breath. Naruto just looked at Naruto.

"You remembered?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto just looked at Sasuke then he leaned in a kissed him. Sasuke was shocked at first but then gladly kissed him back. Sasuke pushed Naruto on to the bed. "Sas…uke…"

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't stop himself he had to further. The way Naruto was calling his name made it worse. "I'm going to…" Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes half shut. Naruto looked back and snapped his eyes shut and nodded.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's top and Naruto jerked back but then just laid still. "I… I Can't…" Sasuke got up and sat at the side of the bed. "Naruto don't force yourself, we met after a long time…" Naruto Knew Sasuke was having a hard time controlling himself and saying what he was.

"How about that tour, do you think you can give me one?" Naruto smiled.

"Right… Let me take a long cold shower first… I think you might need one too. Wanna join me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked down and blushed.

"Yeah… I'll take that offer but I want to have a shower after you… It'd be… I can't take a shower with you." Naruto Stammered.

"Who said you have to take a shower with me? There's a separate washroom for you, There Around that corner." Sasuke pointed it out and Naruto went to take his shower.

After around thirty minutes Sasuke had taken a shower dressed, Naruto insisted that they shouldn't change together, and had dried their hair.

"Let's start with our room first."

"Yeah, it's huge." Naruto agreed.


	2. An innocent promise

I don't own Naruto, he and the character in the anime all belong to Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. LIKE THE NAME OF NARUTO'S PARENTS AND THERE IDENTIFICATIONS. **

* * *

Promise chapter 2: An innocent promise

"Sasu-kun! Sasu-kun! I can't find you! Dada where is Sasu-kun?" A Five year old Naruto tugged on his father, Minato's jacket.

"I think Sasu-kun went that way." Minato pointed towards the backyard. Uzamaki Residence was a huge place, it was a huge mansion in the middles of Japan, It had a huge Garden behind it and a huge garden in front of it.

"Sasu-kun! Where are you?" Naruto shouted.

"Over here Naru-chan." Sasuke shouted.

"I'm coming Sasu-kun."

"Naru-chan, I have to leave… far, far away and brother said I won't see you again."

"No, Sasu-kun you can't go. You have you stay. You have to live with me."

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke started to sniffle.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Naruto started to cry.

"I'll come back I promise. Here put this on your finger." Sasuke gave Naruto a daisy ring. "Momma says when you give this to someone you stay together forever but you have to marry that person."

"Marry, what does that mean?" Naruto liked the sound of staying together with Sasuke what made it better was that they could stay together forever!

"I don't know but momma said you have to kiss the person and promise you will stay together forever."

"Okay." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I promise I will stay with you forever."

"Not like that, stupid. Like this…" Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips. "I will stay with you forever I promise."

"Sasuke-kun, where are you we have to leave soon." A thirteen year old Itachi called out.

"I'm not here. Go away!" Sasuke replied.

"Very funny, let's go or else we will miss our plane."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I don't wanna go!"

"Naru-chan, help me please." Itachi pleaded. Naruto hesitated at first but then told Sasuke to go.

"Don't worry... we will be together forever we promised."

"Naru-chan." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke and Naruto started to walk along with Itachi. Naruto was sniffling and Sasuke just walked. Itachi could tell Sasuke wasn't happy either. They finally reached the front of the mansion.

"It is time to say bye-bye, Naru-chan." Naruto's mother, Kushina, said.

"Bye-bye, Sasu-kun." Naruto sniffled. Sasuke didn't reply and the car pulled up front to take the Uchia's to the airport. They got in and strapped up. The car started and went down the drive way towards the gate and out. "Sasu-kun! Sasu-kun! Sasu-kun!" Naruto ran behind the car and fell down. "Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasu-kun." Naruto hiccupped.

"Sasu-kun…" Naruto Murmured in his sleep. Sasuke smiled and looked down at Naruto's cute sleeping face.

"I wonder what he's dreaming of." Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a soft kiss.

"Sasu-kun…" Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. "Sasuke!" Naruto got up and hit his head against the head board of the bed.

"Good Moring… Naru-chan." Sasuke teased.

"Naru… chan? What?"

"Classes are starting time to go. I'm going to shower." Sasuke got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto blushed. He was only in his boxers, Sasuke and Naruto.

"W-what the heck? W-what did we… am I… are you… ummmm… what happ-

"Don't worry, Your still a virgin." Sasuke looked up at him. "Well, Last night…

* * *

Sorry it took so long and the chapter is small i had it done but i was too lazy to update. BLAH! Anyway here yah go! :3 tune in next time to find out what happened last night!


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Soooooooooooooooo, hey guys! as promised i have updated! on the first week of the summer and i will try to do about one of two updated per weak and hope fully start with the fun-fic! by the end of the month! yeah! or maybe before! WWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! anyways!

Disclaimer: DO you really believe i might own them? really? if i did, IF i did, dont you think there would have been more confessing and yaoi going on i wouldnt be fucking with you guys's head, like come on kishis! you matha f'n troll, lol. k. I dont own the character nor the anime, not the manga.

**AND BEWARE THERE MIGHT ME OCCNESS! **

i dunno...

* * *

Party plus a very drunk couple Sasuke and Naruto equals a very sloppy and wet make out session in front of the whole school, since all of the school was at the club, Ino had hosted a beginning of the school year party.

Of course the students wanted to get wasted and give no single care in the world because soon they will have to keep their noses inside of books day and night to accomplish their goals, graduate and get on with their lives.

As Sasuke was feasting on Naruto's mouth like he was some next beast, everyone, beside some couples that were doing the same thing as them in some other random corners, was looking at them and giggling, pointing at them.

"Ohhh, this is going to go down rough tonight!"

"Get a room already!"

"Sakura-chan your boyfriend's making out with the new kid!"

Sakura was giggling and taunting with the group of people too, giving out the some of her own shout outs too.

"Break up with me first, you idiot." Sakura laughed. What type of person laughs when they find out their boyfriend is cheating on them, in front of her and half of the world with a person with the same gender?

Sasuke broke away from Naruto as hard as it was and walked over to Sakura. "We're done, now you can go and make out with your real boyfriend, thanks for helping me. Now…" Sasuke started laughing. "Now shut up!"

The type that wasn't even dating her boyfriend…

"Naruto, over here, I think we do need to find-" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto dancing with random girls, while starting to strip. "Hey, that's my-" hick! "My job…!"

"Oh, yeah? Well I guess it isn't anymore!" Naruto shot back.

"We'll see about that."

Naruto just laughed, and started to tease Sasuke. One…Button…At…A…Time...

"Come and claim your prize, Uchiha! If you dare…" Hick. "ooooppppps…." Naruto laughed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I shouldn't have done that." He couldn't stop laughing. "But it is your fault for leaving me in the middle of it all, can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

Yup, they were drunk.

oOo

"Well, last night we got really drunk and I have no idea how we got here."

"What- ow, shmisels, my head hurts."

"Shimisels…? What?"

"I'm a good boy, I don't swear."

"Right, and last night you were the gingerbread man." Sasuke gave out a little chuckle.

"What-

"I'm going to shower." Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face, 'he can figure out what happened last night, well, he will as soon as we step outside of our dorm room, oh and better change our room number to its original. 69… really got a crack out of that one.'

Sasuke wasn't the type to fool around but Naruto… was special.

"Geez, Sasuke... I guess I'll shower too."

"Come and join me, babe."

"Shu-shut up! Idiot, I'm capable of going into my own restroom and showering myself." Naruto blushed. "Besides, you're already are inside stri-striping… probably."

"Pevr, I'm not stripping, I'm already in the shower."

"Teme, I can't hear you!" Then ping! A light bulb in Naruto's head went off, He smirked. "Well, since you're already in the shower I can strip out here, and then go in the shower and you can't come outside." Naruto crept over to grab his cellphone.

'hn, I've already seen him half naked, like that's going to lure me out, I'm not a pervert-

"There go my boxers, and now I'm going to go in…"

'Okay, I might be a pervert when it comes to him… just one peak,'

Sasuke ran out completely naked and snap!

"Clickety, click, click, Sasuke, tsk, tsk." There stood Naruto in his pants, he was redressing, not striping!

"Damn, Naruto…" Sasuke walked back into the bathroom. "Save that as your screen saver!" he shouted behind the door." He smirked.

"I-idiot, this is supposed to be for black mail material, if you sexually harass me again, I swear I'll send this to all the crazy fan-girls, who basically worship you!"

No reply.

'Got the better of him, I suppose. Yeah! I win! Better shower, too. Oh, shimisels.'

( By the way, shimisels is a word I use a lot, I'm trying to get rid of my swearing habit. It is pronounced She-me-zels. Fast! Lol.)

Naruto walked out of his dorm room with Sasuke. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was staring at them, maybe just him…

"Sasuke-

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence since Sasuke reached over and held onto his hand. Naruto blushed, a very dark shade of red.

"What are you doing… let go." Naruto whispered in a raspy voice. Sasuke just smirked. "I said let go, your girlfriend and people, most of all its embarrassing."

"If you think this is embarrassing then wait until you find out what happened last night-

"You said you didn't have a clue about what happened last night!"

"I lied," Sasuke chuckled.

"I-idiot, tell me."

"Here it is our first class of the day, literature, with ."

"Kakashi Hatake, you mean that lazy pervert, he actually has a job?"

Sasuke just snorted at that, Uchia's don't laugh, otherwise he would have laughed. "I know, hard to believe, right?"

"Wow, I bet he's always has his nose stuck into those books that Jiraiya writes, while teaching class. Wait, wow… I know so many perverts, one: Katake, two: Jiraiya and three, well… you."

"Yeah- wait, no, I mean says the person who made me come out of the shower just so you could take a picture of my naked body."

"Th-That was for black mailing material, besides you shouldn't be talking since you ran out of there to see _my _naked body." He stuck his tongue out.

"You're such a child."

"How so, I will have you know that I am anything but a mere child." Naruto tried to sound Sophisticated.

"Stick that tongue out one more time and I will have to find a better way to put it in use."

"I'd like to see you try, Uchiha."

"Try and put your virginity where your mouth is, Uzumaki and I might just consider it."

"It's a done deal- Oh shit…

Why couldn't Naruto just keep his mouth shut for once in his life time?

Sasuke smiled angelically. "Yup, Oh, Shimisels." Sasuke leaned in and

"As much as I'd hate to interfere you little… game, Mr. Uchiha, I would like to start on with the lesson of the day."

"That's something new, you teaching a lesson? Did you finish the book already, wait… you didn't even buy the new one? It probably didn't even release yet, huh?" Naruto teased, saying more than necessary.

The class burst out laughing.

"Well, I mean… those books were for lessons purposes-

"What lesson, the one you have to learn for bed?" Naruto shot back.

"At least I'm still not a virgin, Uzumaki-" the student let out a noise indicating that Naruto had been dissed pretty bad.

Naruto kept him mouth shut, Kakasi gave him a glare that said 'I thought so.'

"Now open up your Romeo and Juliet novels to whatever page you ended with yesterday, as for you, Mr. Uzumaki you should start from the beginning." Kakashi paused and let out a cheeky smile.

"Oh, Class before you start let me tell you about the activities that will take place after we finish reading this and you guys have understood this beautiful piece by Shakespeare, we will act it out.

"The main roles – Romeo and Juliet – will be announced at the end of class and the rest of the roles will be put up on the class site so check the site as soon as you have free time, the deadline for all of this – before we start with the act out part – will be the end of this weak. To make it clearer, finish reading this novel and understand you character before the end of the weak, pretty simple, right? "

Kakashi turned around walked over to his desk, he took a seat, as soon as he did he saw most of the hands of the students go up, their eyes staring into kakashi's only visible one.

He sighed, "No exceptions…" After that all the hands went down and all the stares disappeared to the pages of their novels.

OoO

"Okay, before I tell which one of you unlucky souls will be playing our main characters, I have to tell you to print of the script yourselves, since I can't since… I'm a busy… anyways you'll find it on the class site with the roles." Kakashi paused. "Romeo shall be played as Sasuke and Juliet will, well, would have been played by Sakura but she had some errands to run, so Juliet will be played by… drumroll please… Naruto-

"What the fuck-

"Well, since you look like a girl, not to be sexist, and were definitely acting like one in the party last night- Kakasi managed to say before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"What the hell does that mean?" He shot back.

Sasuke, well, smirked.

"That means you are the uke of the relationship, dobe." Sasuke replied, like it was completely obvious.

"Sasuke, you're supposed to be backing me up, not the opposite."

"I am, if you do this you won't be molested after, well not by me, anyway. You used to look like a girl when you were little, and I thought you were pretty cute…" The last part came out as a whisper.

"That coming from someone who's completely gay and couldn't care less about looks, that' a pretty big compliment." Kakashi pointed out.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto stuttered.

"You're only helping but stuttering, Naruto… _Naruko_, yeah, I think that fits you better."

"What the hell-

"Class dismissed!" Kakashi interrupted Naruto.

Everyone scattered out while giggling and completely happy with how these classes were becoming more interesting now that a foreign kid had started attending the school.

* * *

I tried to make it as long as i could... Hope you liked it! I wanted to go on but it felt right to stop there you what i mean?


	4. Dream?

So here we are again! You guys are going to hate me after you finish reading this chapter...

please don't hate me! please?

doges a million weapons and tomatoes.

Sasuke: *Glares*

MY TOMATOES!

*runs after everybody*

Me: THanls sasuke, lets go Naruto- big mistake

Sasuke: MY DOBE!

ME: NO! kishimoto's Naruto!

SO what have learned today kids?

Naruto: Sasuke is a Possessive bastard.

* * *

"Faster, Sasuke," The noises were flooding the empty building as Sasuke thrust into Naruto. "Cumming… Cumming…"

Beep…Beep…

The annoying sound of the alarm clock buzzed through my ears informing me that it was… I look toward the electronic clock that was set on the table which was located on the right side of my bed.

"6:00… What the…" I looked under my blankets. " I… what the hell?" I screamed. 'I'm going to need a really long cold shower, who the hell dreams of their _male _best friend ramming into them, while being a guy themself?

I looked over towards the bed that was set parallel to mine in the small room that me and my roommate, best friend and rival, yeah it's complicated, Sasuke shared so obviously the bed belong to him.

"Good, he's not here…" I crept over to the bathroom that was inside our room, slowly…gently… easy does it. I had no Idea why I was doing this but it felt necessary.

"Wet dream?" I jumped up at the unexpected voice. "Pervert,"

"Shut up Sasuke, Bastard!" I shot back. "I'm not a pervert!"

"That's not what your…" He paused lowered his eyesight so it was pointing at my… uh, lower region. "Your little problem says."

I opened my mouth but before I could protest, the bastard's voice shut me of again.

"Thinking about Sakura in your dream, are we now?"

"What the hell? Stupid, Sasuke and for your information it's not a little problem! It's a big one, one that you can never even hope to have." I flushed

"Hn, you keep thinking that, Dobe. Take a shower, a long cold one, and get to class-

"Naked?" I asked.

"No, you idiot, do your morning routine or whatever, I'm not going to wait up for you again and get late for his class again." I saw him shudder; although he would proclaim that I was imagining things and that 'Uchiaha's do not have such useless reaction running through their body' does that even make sense?

"Right…"

* * *

"Alright class-

Naruto blocked the rest of the lecture of the day out; well he didn't want to block it out. He was in University now, another reason him and Sasuke weren't going that… that activity last night, in the dream he was an exchange student for high school, for god's sake he was about to graduate University in two more years... hopefully.

Anyways, studying and focusing in class was his only motives. Now that this stupid ass dreamed had appeared; he couldn't do anything about it except think about it.

What the hell? Me doing that with Sasuke, is that even legal? I'm straight and currently dating this beautiful girl named Sakura. We have been together since the beginning of our high school years, now that we were at the end of our University years I was planning of proposing to Sakura.

Sure I had known Sasuke from since the day I was born; our families were really close, My Dad the mayor and Sasuke's dad the chief of the police department. Our Dads met then our Mothers; they just became a perfect "best friend family pack."

Itachi was born, but he isn't here anymore, but may I say that 'Damn, was he the sickest person on this planet or what?'

Wait… he isn't dead, I should rephrase that. He went to another country for business, and he isn't sick, I meant it as in "cool", ya know?

Anyways, Sasuke and I were born in the same year, he was born a few months before me but whatever, and our faith was sealed. We were to become best friends. It wasn't hard on my part but Sasuke is so anti-social that it's not even funny!

As time passed we grew closer yet further away from each other, we have a really complicated relationship. I wouldn't even call it that…

Sasuke and I had gone through a lot together and that made us inseparable.

We have been going to the same education sources, Elementary school, Middle school, High school and finally now in University, together. We have always managed to have at least one or two classes together, we have joined many clubs and activities as well, and I made him join them, man if that doesn't make me feel proud then I don't what does.

Of course I have to state the fact that I put in the most effort in this little frenzy of a tangled bunch of bananas what we call a friendship.

I had to study to keep up with him and went everywhere he went, because his stubborn ass wouldn't go to the places that I wanted to go to saying that he knew what was better for both of us. Whatever, it didn't matter anyways, we both wanted to be a part of the polotic nation.

We never had secrets that weren't shared between each other and we were more than family, better than being brothers. We weren't related by blood but-

The bell rang, I waved to Sasuke.

"You spaced out…" It was a statement.

"Yeah-

"Notes, you want the notes right?" He looked at me, waiting for me to reply; all I did was look back and blink, yeah like some goldfish. "You… the notes we were supposed to take so we could be prepared for the test on Friday. "

"Right, that. Yeah, I'll take them from you later. I'm going to be late for my next class, I'll take them from you at the end of the day."

We both walked out of the room and took separate paths, after nodding to each other, that was like a little handshake of ours, it might not be cool or appealing but it was our handshake, which made it special… wait what the… I'm starting to sound so cheesy. When had I started to sound like that?

'Sasuke and I would never get included into such activities. I have a girlfriend I'm serious about and I'm not gay!' I kept on reassuring myself over and over again.

"Yea, I know you aren't gay, Naruto. I'm leaving proof for that." A sweet called out.

"Sakura…" I smiled; she had that effect on me.

"Don't get distracted, exams and study. You have to prepare."

"By the way, Sakura, what are you a living proof off?"

"I'm not gay!" She whispered screamed.

I flushed, 'what?' Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you said you weren't gay out loud…"She paused and looked at me probably reading my expression. I was thinking if I had said anything more. "That's all you said."

"Oh, weird, why would I… I mean-

"Let's get shaking, class!" Great, the professor was ready to start; I wanted to talk to Sakura more, though.

"None of that was real, get over it Uzumaki… concentrate of your goals and objectives… the notes, the lecture." I took a huge breath in and let it out. "Ready… I think."

* * *

Plot twist, much, right? hahahaah...haha...ha..ha I'm sorry, please love me.

Oh, and I have technically reached 5 chapters but I have to delet the author note one, but I will start with the nest fanfic that I had planned so review and tell me what you want to see, its up yo you guys!

if you want more info about the funfic go to my profile all the info is there.

:)

oh and sorry for the short chapter... it just felt right to stop there.

:)


	5. Avoid

So yeah, I don't own Naruto, it acually own me..

I hope you like, small but I'm actually going to go around it fat!? i have the ending f thi FF planned oit, just some the is left in the middle still need to be put together.

:D

* * *

"Oi, Dobe, I'm heading out. Some next party, wanna come?"

'_Sasuke… plus party plus Naruto plus alcohol equals a heavy make- out session'_

"No…NO! Hell no! I know where you are going with this! I'm not coming with you and getting drunk and then… that's going to happen and then you'll break up with your girlfriend-

"Shut up, dumbass. I don't have a girlfriend, what are you getting at?"

"Shut up! You wanna get it on! I'll beat you up so much that your face won't be able to recognize that pretty boy face of yours! "

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and made his way to the door.

What was that? What the hell? That was stupid, but why did I… Well, it doesn't matter… Ramen…yeah that sounds 'bout right 'tebbayo.

I ignored it for the time being, that was the only way. I was starting to act weird around Sasuke, after that dream- nightmare… I don't know what has been happening to me… the only way to find out is to… avoid Sasuke, right? Perfect! I'm going to ignore him from now own!

OoO

Bing..Bing..Bing…bing- Smack!

"What the hell! It's the weekend you bastard!" Avoid Sasuke you say? Impossible! For god sake, who came up with such an idiotic plan? He's my dorm room partner. I can't get out of this!

"I should be complaining to you, dobe! Like hell I'm going to set up an alarm clock fro a weekend! I had it tough last night...!"

"I'm surprised you didn't lay someone, and I got woken up to drag you all the way from that place and back, you owe me, bastard!" A sly grin graced my lips.

"I owe you nothing, get back to bed…"

"Hey, Sasuke, do you want me to get you a pain killer?" There was no reply but I got up anyway and made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I reached into a cupboard and got a glass out which I filled up with a glass of water.

"Sasuke, here, I got you this." I handed him the glass of water and walked over to my bed, inside of a drawer in my nightstand was a pain killer. "It's really good foe hangovers."

"Oh my god, Sasuke, You're so red! Are you okay, a fever? Do you think you can get up-

"Shut up and let me sleep…"

I leaned in close to him and I leaned my head on his, he got hotter, redder. Was it my body heat? I could small his breath, mint, I could feel his breath it was fanning my lips. I leaned in closer… I wanted to get closer.

"O-Oi, I'm fine, get of…"

I moved away… A blush could it be a blush? Nah, He's too much a of a sadist to… blush, I'm blushing aren't I ? Great, now I know I have to avoid him somehow!

Mission report, progress…

Day one:

Class 1: With Sasuke and Sakura… good. I can avoid him by giving my attention to Sakura. He wouldn't suspect a thing.

Class 2: No Sasuke! Lucky!

Class 3: I skipped, Sasuke, was in that class… It wasn't that important for me… I could get the notes from Sasuke- shit.

Class 4: Lunch, Sasuke had the same lunch as me so I had to rush to the cafeteria, get my food an run somewhere no one could find me.

Class 5: No Sasuke! Yeah!

In the middle of class five we had an intruder that wanted to discuss important things that involved our future. We were going to graduate in about a year from now. Everyone was preparing.

Sasuke was the name of the intruder, yes, Mr. Class president Sasuke. Who had already gotten invite to the best universities around, I had a few offer too but he had more.

During the whole speech I felt his stare burning through my head, I never looked at him I looked outside through the window. I didn't want to face him, what was I getting on? What did I do wrong?

Finally the class ended and I could go to my room, I decided against that. I want to Kida's dog hound instead. I finished up my homework and was luckily able to find the note we took in class online. I copied, I didn't want them printed. I had them in with my essays. They should look nice, no?

* * *

I slept in his place, comfy and soft.

I had a nice long night sleep.

I hope you had an awesome time reading it


End file.
